The present invention relates to a head plate operating mechanism for a cassette tape player which can safely load a tape cassette thereinto.
In the past, in loading a tape cassette (hereinafter merely referred to as cassette) into a cassette tape player (hereinafter merely referred to as player), mechanical means are merely used or a switch is electrically turned on so that a magnetic head (hereinafter merely referred to as head) is moved toward the cassette by means of a motor or a solenoid. According to this conventional system, there is a disadvantage in that an undesirable timing lag sometimes occurs between operations closely related to each other due to mechanical play or looseness, and the head is moved, before the cassette is completely set in the player, with the result that an accidental collision occurs between the head and the cassette.